poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Into the Doctor Who World/Riruru, Pippo and Lulli join the Group
This is when the heroes end up in the Doctor Who world and they meet the Doctor, and their old friends Riruru, Pippo, and Lulli in Weekenders Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. In the vortex, the heroes, Batman, Wyldstyle, Gandalf and the others are flying inside. Wyldstyle: Shouldn't we have arrived by now? Batman: Yes. Something's up. Check you relic scanner. Tino: I wonder what it is. Wyldstyle checks her relic scanner. Wyldstyle: Uh. Not good. Gandalf: '''So what do we do? '''Homer: And where are we going? Owen: I don't know, Homer. Emmet: What are we going to do, Lucy? 12th Doctor:(voice) Well I suggest you mind your heads. Lisa: '''Who said that? '''12th Doctor:(voice) I did, Lisa. And then they saw The TARDIS and the Twelve Doctor is here 12th Doctor: Hold on a sec! Not if you have a choice for that matter. You're stuck in a rift loop. Worriz: '''So help us, Mr! '''12th Doctor: '''Okay, Worriz. the 12t Doctor takes out a grapple gun and pulled our heroes, Batman, Wyldstyle, Gandalf and the others into the TARDIS. '''Lisa: '''Who are you? And how did you know my name? '''Worriz: '''Even mine. '''12th Doctor: C'mon! Don't just sit there, you got a bunch of monsters to meet. Lisa: ''' What's your name? '''Batman: '''What did you do to us? '''12th Doctor: '''I don't have a Name. '''Wyldstyle: Oh. I think you caught Lisa at a bad time like Batman. Batman: '''Hey! '''12th Doctor: '''And I have some friends of yours. '''Noby: '''Friends? '''Riruru: Yup. He's the Doctor. Noby: '''Pippo? '''Doraemon: '''Lulli? '''Sue: '''Ace, Riruru? '''Lulli: I'm so happy to see you again, Sunset! Sunset Shimmer: '''Me too. '''Pippo: '''I'm so glad to see you, Noby! '''Noby: '''I know, Pippo. '''Riruru: Sue. I missed you so much. Sue: '''Me too, Riruru. '''Ace Goody: Doraemon: '''Yeah. I got my Best Friends too. '''12th Doctor: It's nice to have friends again, Wyldstyle. I assume that I just caught Lisa and Batman at a bad time before. Wyldstyle: Uh. What? 12th Doctor: 'I'm the Doctor. I locked on your Scanner. Remember that. '''Batman: '''Before. You said Before. '''12th Doctor: ' Well spotted, Batman. Go to the head of the class. This is the TARDIS. It travels in time. I've met you lot before, but you haven't met me yet. That's time travel for you. '''Dora Kid: Look's like we're not the only ones who can time travel. Doraemon: That's right, Dora Kid. I think that he's a Time Lord. Wang Dora: It's an honor to see you, Doctor. Dora-Rinho: I'm so happy that I'm seeing the Doctor. Can I have your autograph? 12th Doctor: Sure thing, Dora-Rinho. (He Sign Dora-Rinho's Autograph) Looks like Batman and I have a fan like you. Dora Med: '''So this TARDIS can Time Travel? That's nice. '''El-Matadora: It looks so awesome! Batman: '''You're lying. '''12th Doctor: No. Here's your grapple gun. Batman: '''Clearly a Copy. '''12th Doctor: Again no. Like I said, time machine, not a 3D printer. Just give me your grapple gun later. Tino: Yeah. Doctor. You know what happen to Sunset at the Fall Formal? 12th Doctor: Yes, Tino. Sunset turned into a raging she-demon. Tino: '''Yikes. '''12th Doctor: And try to turn the students at Canterlot High into teenage zombies for her own personal army. Carver: '''Whoa! '''12th Doctor: But after Sunset Shimmer is defeated, she reformed and now she's your girlfriend. Sunset Shimmer: ''' Thanks, Doctor. Do you know about the Dazzlings? '''12th Doctor: Yes. The Dazzlings are sirens. They have a crush on Tino and tries to put him under their spell. El-Matadora: '''And these Sirens I know. Well, I don't like them. '''Sunset Shimmer: You said it, El-Matadora. I guess they sing with those pendants. Big G: Wait. The Dazzlings wear pendants, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: Yes, Big G. I saw them wearing those pendants around their necks. Sneech: '''So what are those Pendants they wear? '''Sunset Shimmer: Those pendants allow the Dazzlings to feed off negative energy and control people with their singing. El-Matadora: '''Well. I'm not gonna fall from them. '''Wang Dora: '''You sure you will. '''El-Matadora: '''Stop that, Wang Dora. '''Wang Dora: '''Try me. '''El-Matadora: '''Why you... '''Dora Kid: Stop it, you two. Doraemon: You don't want the Dazzlings to feed off the magic in you, do you? Both: '''No. '''Doraemon: '''So do that! We're sorry, Doctor. They always Fight, no matter what they do. '''12th Doctor: I'm sure, Doraemon. We'll be arriving at our destination. They have arrived for their Destination and they get off the TARDIS Batman: '''Where are we? '''12th Doctor: Does it matter? Call it... I dunno, Dave. This is my Phone number, you call it when you get into trouble and I'll help you out - I'm nice like that. Look, normally I'd come along with you, but if I cross my own time-stream here it'll rip a hole in the Universe so big you could drive his ego through it. Anyway good luck! Oh, Yeah. Take these with you. The Twelve Doctor toss Two Sonic Screwdriver to Dora-Nichov and Ace Goody. Ace Goody catch the 5th Model of the Sonic Screwdriver and Dora-Nichov catch the 4th Model of the Sonic Screwdriver Ace Goody: Wow! My very own Sonic Screwdriver! Dora-Nichov: Yahoo! Category:Sonic879 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer